User blog:CorvusTheRed/Ravenholm Family Library
(This is where i'll be putting any lore-bulding things relating to Corvus, the Ravenholm family, and The Fade.) Benjamin looked over the collection of item's he'd rummaged around the library for again, picking up each item in turn and writing down everything of note about it. Item I Collection of stone tablets, most of which were cleaved or ripped from the walls of the lowest floors of the ruins by looters who would later perish due to the many dangers within. So far, 13 tablets have been found. All of them are covered in writings and images, all in marble and all excrypted under several ciphers, as identified by Corvus. So far, all that's been translated of the writings is a few (disturbing) poems, or possibly hymns, which are below. Tablet I "The expanse of dream in past was split, One realm now must stay apart, Darkest reaches, beating red, Terror of sleep. The Nightmare's Heart." Poem accompanied by a simplistic diagram of a human's upper body, the heart is lined with ruby. --- Tablet II "A spark of red lights darkest dream, Scarlet nightmares bright and wild, Visions dance and flames do speak, Burn the father, feed the child." Discovered with this tablet (found in a robber's bag in the ruin) was a stone mask bearing resembalence to the mask Corvus once wore. Although, the two eyeholes were covered by glass that had been tinted red. --- Tablet III "Dance and die and live forever, Silent voices shout and sing, Stand before the Rift's dark heart, Burn away the Nightmare King." Below the writing was a drawing, what it was depicting is unknown. Item II A raider captain's account of their besieging of the Ravenholm manor, and what greeted them. "We progressed into the forest and past the towns rather quickly and without trouble. The outer wall was devoid of gaurds, with no sign of anyone having been around for a rather long time. I thought it was strange, but paid it no mind. As we approached the front doors, one of my men said someone was watching us from the balcony towards the top of the mansion. I looked, nobody. To the boy's dismay, I brushed it off and ordered the rest to start battering the door. None of them had time to react, it came upon us too quick. Something came through the doors, not someone, a monster that greeted us by turning two ram operators into four. It barely looked human, a twisted specter of scarlet flames, seething with hatred. Everyone who didn't run at the sight of it, including me, got ready to attack, not that we were sure we could do anything. Turns out, we couldn't. It tore through the arrows, our blades, and whatever was holding them. At the end it was just me. It was just... floating over me, staring down with those horrid crimson eyes. Then, it changed, transformed, into a normal person. They had long silvery hair and the same blood red orbs, gazing down at me with pity and malice all at once. It spoke to me, it said 'A corpse should be left well alone, you'd do good to remember that.' I wasn't about to argue, nor did I have time, as this thing turned it's back on me and began to walk away, closing the massive door behind it with the flick of a finger." The Red Chargers have no record of any event similar to this one, and i've never seen Corvus turn into a "Twisted specter of scarlet flame." but I don't somehow don't doubt the validity of the captains account. Item III The corpse of an unkn own creature that attacked me while I was with a retrieval team in the ruins, it was hanging from the ceiling and jumped off to bite at us, wasn't particularly hard to dispatch. It propelled itself through the air with the three appendages on either side of it's body. It's bite may be poisonous, as there's a collection of black liquid continually forming in a gland in it's upper jaw and teeth, the body and face are lined with varying color, likely aposomatic. It is unclear wether these are creatures native to Forengard or something having come through the Rift in droves. They've been deemed "Anklebiter Bats" by the majority of the extraction teams, due to their preferred method of attack. Category:Blog posts Category:Lore